Hollywood
Bio Hollywood is a small community dating back to 1870 that was merged with the city of Los Angeles in 1910. After the development of a prominent film industry in Los Angeles, it began to become synonymous with the home of the entertainment industry and eventually the name of the motion picture industry of the United States. Known for some of the most expensive homes in the area (outside Beverly Hills) and a culturally-rich ethnic population, it is also Ginger's hometown, although she mostly mentions it when she's referring to the movie industry itself. Actors Through the series, Ginger and the castaways have mentioned the names of several prominent and well-known stars from Hollywood, including: * Julie Andrews in A Nose by Any Other Name * Theda Bara in Castaways Pictures Presents * Brigitte Bardot in Topsy-Turvy * Richard Burton in Diamonds Are an Ape's Best Friend, How to Be a Hero. A Nose by Any Other Name and The Pigeon * Charles Boyer and John Wayne in The Postman Cometh * Gregory Brian (fictional) in You've Been Disconnected starred in "Dracula Goes Surfing" * Lloyd Bridges in Gilligan's Living Doll * Mae Busch in Goodbye Old Paint Alexandri Gregor Dubov mentions this Silent Film star to Ginger * Charlie Chaplin in Castaways Pictures Presents * Cassius Clay in Beauty Is as Beauty Does * Gary Cooper in New Neighbor Sam * Tony Curtis in A Nose by Any Other Name * Eva and Zsa Zsa Gabor in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow and Bang! Bang! Bang! * Greta Garbo in Gilligan the Goddess * James Garner in A Nose by Any Other Name * Hoot Gibson in Three to Get Ready Gilligan mentions him by name * Jackie Gleason in Slave Girl Mr. Howell quotes his "How sweet it is." quote. * Cary Grant in several episodes * Tab Hunter in Rescue from Gilligan's Island The Professor suggests him as a role model to college girls * Charlton Heston in Rescue from Gilligan's Island * Rock Hudson in several episodes * Burt Lancaster in A Nose by Any Other Name * Jack Lemmon in A Nose by Any Other Name * Sophia Loren in The Producer Ginger impersonates her for Harold Hecuba * Fredrick March and James Mason in Agonized Labor * Marilyn Monroe in The Producer Ginger impersonates her for Harold Hecuba * Paul Newman in Rescue from Gilligan's Island * Gregory Peck in Seer Gilligan and A Nose by Any Other Name * Mary Pickford in Castaways Pictures Presents * Walter Pigeon in The Pigeon * Patch Pockets (fictional) in The Producer discovered by Harold Hecuba * Steve Reeves in The Producer Ginger mentions him in her mangled Italian to Harold Hecuba * Bum Steer (fictional) in The Producer discovered by Harold Hecuba * Jimmy Stewart in A Nose by Any Other Name * Carol Summers (fictional) in You've Been Disconnected starred in "Dracula Goes Surfing" * Elizabeth Taylor in A Nose by Any Other Name * Rudolph Valentino in Castaways Pictures Presents * John Wayne in So Sorry, My Island Now, A Nose by Any Other Name and Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho * Johnny Weissmuller in Beauty Is as Beauty Does * Tuesday Weld in Beauty Is as Beauty Does * Keenan Wynn in Three to Get Ready Mr. Howell briefly mentions his name Movies * "Beau Geste" from New Neighbor Sam Starred Gary Cooper * "Belly Dancers From Bali Bali" from Voodoo Starred Ginger Grant * "The Bird People Meet The Chicken Pluckers" from It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Gilligan Starred Ginger Grant * "The Count of Monte Cristo" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho * "Dracula Goes Surfing" from Sorry, You've Been Disconnected * "Frankenstein" from Meet the Meteor, Up at Bat, And Then There Were None and High Man on the Totem Pole Based on the book by Mary Wollenscraft Shelley * "Frankenstein Goes Surfing" from Sorry, You've Been Disconnected * "The Ginger Grant Story" from Sorry, You've Been Disconnected * "Jaws" from Rescue from Gilligan's Island One of three movies Gilligan saw after getting rescued * "Julia" from Rescue from Gilligan's Island One of three movies Gilligan saw after getting rescued * "King Kong" from Big Man on a Little Stick and Diamonds Are an Ape's Best Friend Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell compare Duke Williams and The Gorilla to the titular character * "Land of the Vampires" from Voodoo Something to Me Ginger lost role for being the wrong blood type * "Mary Poppins" in Topsy-Turvy and And Then There Were None Mrs. Howell plays the titular character in one of Gilligan's dreams * "Mohawk Over The Moon" from The Kidnapper About a Native American astronaut and starring Ginger Grant who wore her hair up in it * "Rain Dancers From Rango Rango" from Voodoo Starred Ginger Grant * "San Quentin Blues" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho * "Sing A Song Of Sing Sing" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho Gilligan saw the movie three times * "Standing Cow - Daughter of Sitting Bull" from The Little Dictator Ginger lost role in it since she couldn't fire a gun * "Star Wars" from Rescue from Gilligan's Island One of three movies Gilligan saw after getting rescued * "The Ten Commandments" from Rescue from Gilligan's Island Ginger references it while moving the huts * "Tongo The Ape Man" from Our Vines Have Tender Apes Tongo is practicing for this movie when he lands on the island TV Shows * Ben Casey (1961-1966) in A Nose by Any Other Name Ginger once played a nurse, and Mr. Howell once patterned himself after Dr. Zorba from the series * Bonanza (1959-1973) in The Postman Cometh The Skipper mentions the Ponderosa * The Defenders (1961-1965) in Plant You Now, Dig You Later Mrs. Howell thinks her husband is a good enough lawyer to be on this law series * The Ed Sullivan Show (1948-1971) in The Big Gold Strike Mr. Howell says he can get Gilligan on the show * The Lawrence Welk Show (1955-1982) in Music Hath Charms Mr. Howell mentions the show in passing * Perry Mason (1957-1966) in Plant You Now, Dig You Later Almost everything Mr. Howell knows about the law comes from this crime drama * The Twilight Zone (1959-1964) in Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue Erika Tiffany Smith mentions the show in passing - Sayings * "In Hollywood, the tighter the dress, the more the girl circulates." - X Marks the Spot Trivia * The following titles, "Attack of the 50-Foot Anteater," "The Cowgirl and Pistol Pete," "Dracula's Women," "House on the Hill," "Housewives From Mars" and "Singing in the Clouds" are also attributed as movies Ginger once starred in, but they're not mentioned anywhere in the series and may actually come from non-canon sources. * In Agonized Labor, Ginger describes a Rock Hudson movie about a rich man who lost all his money then jumped off a cliff, although she tells the Professor it was only the stuntman who jumped. * Russell Johnson imitates Cary Grant in episodes St. Gilligan and the Dragon and The Postman Cometh. * The Skipper imitates John Wayne and Gilligan imitates Charles Boyer in The Postman Cometh. * In Beauty Is as Beauty Does, when the Professor describes his fitness regime to Mary Ann, she says she doesn't want to end up like Johnny Weissmuller. She also comments she wants to beat Ginger and Mrs. Howell, not Cassius Clay. * John Wayne is the idol of the Japanese Sailor in So Sorry, My Island Now. * Ginger compares King Kaliwani to Greta Garbo in Gilligan the Goddess. * Ginger asks Gilligan if he named Walter the Pigeon after actor Walter Pigeon. * The Skipper refers to Ginger and Mary Ann as the Gabor sisters in Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow. Ironically, Zsa Zsa Gabor stars as Erika Tiffany Smith in Erika Tiffany Smith to the Rescue. * Ginger calls Gilligan a pint-sized John Wayne in Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho. * In The Producer, Ginger mentions a Hollywood producer she doesn't name who smiled after he sold his yacht to his mother-in-law who couldn't swim when it sank. * In Ring Around Gilligan, Gilligan describes an unnamed movie set in the French Foreign Legion with a big fat drill sergeant. * In The Invasion, Gilligan described a spy movie with a secret agent whose briefcase had a machine gun in it and turned into an aircraft carrier and a billfold that turned into a plane. Episodes * Castaways Pictures Presents * The Producer ---- Category:Locations Category:Cities